Meet the Parents
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Reno has decided to finally introduce Kiani to his parents. Oh God, what has he done? Two-shot RenoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story, except for Maddie, Richard, and Dennis. Kiani belongs to oxbreakfastmonkeyxo and the rest belong to SquareEnix. God, I wish I could work there!_

**A/N: Only for you, little sister. :3**

Summary: Reno has decided to finally introduce Kiani to his parents. Oh God, what has he done? Two-shot RenoxOC

AU004. Meet the Parents Part 1 of 2

Reno Sinclair and his recent bride, Kiani, sat in the car in a tense silence. The redhead gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles paled to a faint white. Kiani stared straight ahead, noticing that with every turn they took to get to his parent's house, the tenser her husband got.

At a stoplight, she dared to speak.

"Should I be afraid?" she timidly asked him. Reno jumped, his foot slipping off the brake, almost sending them into traffic before he halted the car once more. He looked at his wife, ignoring the green light that just turned and the honking horns behind them.

"You shouldn't be afraid," the redhead replied in an almost breathless voice. He pressed the gas and shot through the intersection, sending Kiani back into her seat.

Then why are you so tense?" she then dared to ask. Reno turned into the driveway of a bungalow and parked. His face paled when he saw the curtains move from an upstairs window, quaking in his seat.

"You should be terrified," he whimpered out as a stick of a woman exited the home. She looked like she could model for the cover of _Vogue_ magazine. Kiani said as much and Reno barked out a humorless laugh. "The thing is, Mom has been on the cover of _Vogue_ . . . several times. . ." he trailed off as he cringed while watching his mother parade down the driveway to their car.

The next thing Kiani knew, her door was open and she was dragged out of the car into a voluptuous embrace. She slowly started to suffocate.

"Mother, will you please let her go? She isn't used to being smothered with affection," Reno said as he slowly got out of the car. The red haired woman paused in her 'gifting of affection,' as she liked to call her hugs, to look at her middle son. "Mom, she's choking." The woman looked at the twenty-three year old in her arms. There was a blue tinge to her face. The model suddenly let her go and the Shinra secretary gulped in air, almost greedily. She wasn't completely let go of, however. Kiani was able to bring her hands up to massage the feeling back into her throat. Her diamond ring reflected the sun and Mama Sinclair gasped upon spotting it. She snatched the poor girl's hand away from her throat to scrutinize the ring more closely.

"It's beautiful! Oh my lord. Richard!" she started to call. "Richard!"

"I think Dad's in the house," Reno mentioned nervously, dreading his parents' reaction.

"Come on, Sweetie, let's go inside the house. Reno's got the bags, don't you dear?" she asked, her eyes glinting malevolently in the sunlight. Reno gulped as he grabbed the 3 suitcases he and Kiani brought along. He trailed behind his mother and wife as the former bounced into the house. "Richard!" A man, tall and graying, emerged from his office. He was definitely the image of what Reno would look like after thirty years.

"Yes dear?" the man asked as he briefly glanced over his second born son to make sure everything was still in the right place before his eyes passed over the woman next to him, who looked like she was going to get eaten. Knowing how enthusiastic his wife could be, the man could sympathize.

"Richard! Look at this promise ring! Isn't it gorgeous?" the red headed model asked her husband. Before the businessman could reply, Reno cut in.

"Mom, it's not a promise ring." He gulped as his mother turned to glare at him.

"An engagement ring?" she asked in a deadly whisper. Kiani decided to speak up as Reno shook his head.

"Um. . .it's a wedding ring." Silence followed her statement.

* * *

A/N: Do I need any explanations? :D I made this because my sister started it, and I wanted to make it better. She let me, and voila! Reno and her OC, Kiani, have a strange past together. And because this is AU, all bets are off.

This I actually wrote about a year and a half after I wrote the second part to this. :D Just cause I wanted their trip to Hell-I mean, to home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story, except for Maddie, Richard, and Dennis. Kiani belongs to oxbreakfastmonkeyxo and the rest belong to SquareEnix. God, I wish I could work there!_

**A/N: Only for you, little sister. :3**

Summary: Reno has decided to finally introduce Kiani to his parents. Oh God, what has he done? Two-shot RenoxOC

AU004. Meet the Parents Part 2 of 2

"RENO LUCIAN SINCLAIR! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kiani winced as Madelyn "call me Maddie" Sinclair rampaged. To say that she was angry would be an understatement. "You should have told me!" she shrieked her indignation as her husband, Richard "call me Richard" Sinclair, tried to slink out of the room. His wife's well-manicured claw on his arm, however, deterred him. "The whole family would have wanted to come! We," she lowered her voice and continued hurriedly, "not us of course, it's those damn in-bred cousins of yours from your father's side," at which Richard gave his wife a pained look as she continued, her voice as normal and controlled as it could be when confronted with the prospect of her son finally being hitched. "We were starting to worry that you were playing for the other team," she seriously commented.

Reno turned a red only slightly lighter than his own hair as he cried out. "Mom!" he yelled, calling the attention of his two other brothers. His younger came in first, with the brilliant red hair that seemed to run in the family and the Sinclair male trait of a birthmark around the eye/cheek area. His vermillion hair spiked sharply and was somewhat long, the spikes making his hair look more voluminous than it actually was. His markings were merely upside down triangles that were placed directly underneath the family's trademark green eyes. Their mother immediately noticed the youngest Sinclair and pointed at the chair directly across from Kiani.

"Axel, sit," she commanded as she glared heatedly at her middle son. Axel smiled as he crossed the room.

"Are we talking about Reno's sexual orientation again?" Axel grinned as he shot his older brother a satisfying grin. Maddie growled and Axel sat down immediately without questioning his mother or talking at all for that manner, his mouth resolutely pinched shut. He merely looked inquisitively at the woman sitting across from him. He offered the nervous girl a small smile and she returned it half-heartedly. It was obvious who held the authority in this household. The eldest of the three brothers then appeared in the doorway, his sweeping red hair worn in a ponytail longer than his younger brother's and less spiky than his baby brother's hair. His facial markings were merely two claw marks on his lower left cheek. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses and he looked at his mother as he paused in the doorway.

"Who is our guest?" his baritone voice asked as he seemingly scanned the room.

"Dennis, meet your new sister-in-law, Kiani. Your brother decided to get married without telling us," Maddie commented in a huff as she turned away from her sons with her arms crossed. Dennis crossed the room and enveloped his mother in a hug.

"Again?" he asked his mother as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Kiani's eyes shot to Reno in a blaze.

"What do you mean, again?" she almost screeched. Reno shrank back from her. Axel cleared his throat.

"Actually, he means me. I'm 'technically' on my fourth wife at the moment," he mentioned, using air quotes. Kiani raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but Reno cut her off.

"You don't want to know. Trust me, you don't," he muttered to her as he took her hand in his, lightly rubbing his thumb over her palm. Whether it was to calm himself down or her, either way it was working. Dennis then caught their attention when he disentangled himself from Maddie and discretely steered her into the waiting arms of their father. He then moved to the couch where Kiani and Reno were sitting while Richard plopped into a plush armchair with Maddie in his lap. Dennis then turned his head to face where his younger brother and his newest sister-in-law where sitting.

"So, Kiani, what do you do?" he asked as he waited for his mother to calm down.

"I'm a secretary for President Shinra," she stuttered out, relaxing while being amazed at the reactions she got. The whole family winced and Axel even made the point as to make a face. Kiani raised an eyebrow.

"Dear, I feel for you," Maddie stated lightly as she waved a hand around in the air dramatically. "I started out as a secretary, and then I was put on bulletin boards for my tryouts for modeling. So many of my admirers would come in, we wouldn't know what to do with them! So I graciously left, keeping the company's interests in mind when in concern about desk availability, what with all my fans crowding my work space." She let out a practiced sigh. "And then I was offered my modeling job," she stated, flashing out a smile that almost brightened the room.

"And any family?" Axel asked, interrupting his mother as she was about to launch into her infamous career-starting story. She pouted as Richard squeezed her lightly. She then started to glower at the task at hand.

"That's right," she almost screeched as she sat up straight in Richard's lap. "You," she pointed accusingly at Reno, "didn't tell ANYONE in the family about your wedding when you know fully well that Grams, your uncles, aunts, and cousins would have wanted to be there. And God forbid you wanting us there as well!" Her voice was definitely starting to get hysterical, Kiani noted. "Not to mention that Kiani's parents would have wanted to come as well!" Kiani tensed up. "How many people have you gypped out on seeing you getting married? On our side, it would at least have been fifty or so people! And how many on her side, hm?" she asked. Her voice got a little bit soft as she addressed the said girl. "How many in your family, dear?" she asked. "How many would have wanted to come to your wedding?" Maddie started to panic when she saw her daughter-in-law start to tear up. Reno immediately tensed up and started to try to console his new bride.

"My mother threw herself off of a cliff when I was eight and tried to take me with her. My father became a depressed alcoholic and ended up ignoring all of us. My sister hated me so much, she set me up with the job as a Shinra secretary. She went missing roughly three years ago. My brother was the only one to love me. Then one day last year, I end up coming home to visit and he's gone. The rest of my family think I'm dead or wish me to be, so," Kiani started hiccupping as her voice got high-pitched, "I practically have no family. Nobody loves me," she whimpered as tears filled her eyes. Reno immediately hugged her to him and quickly had to wrestle his mother for possession of her. Maddie, upon hearing Kiani's plea for love, had quickly jumped up out of her husband's lap, much to his chagrin, and grabbed Kiani, promptly suffocating the poor girl in her ample bosom.

"Don't worry, baby. You're my daughter now. Hush, hush," she stated as she rocked Kiani back and forth. The said woman held onto Maddie as she received the motherly love that she was denied her whole life. Kiani then cutely looked up at Maddie.

"Will you be my mommy?" she asked with a small pout. Maddie took one look at the former Tokisha child and squealed, hugging her tightly to her.

"Yes, I'll be your mommy! I'll feed you, and clothe you, and-" The model then gasped as she realized something. "Finally I get to care for my own daughter! Who isn't a whore!" she exclaimed as she loosened her hold on Kiani. Axel let out an affronted, "Hey!" The new bride smiled up at her new mother brightly. It was just then that she noticed the mother had practically pushed Reno off of the couch and Dennis onto the armrest when she had skidded to Kiani. The girl blushed minutely. Maddie squealed. She then grabbed Kiani's arms and started pulling her into the kitchen. "Can you cook?" she asked the younger girl and Kiani shook her head. Maddie smiled widely. "You can now!" she exclaimed and she then barred the kitchen door.

Later that night, as Kiani curled up with Reno on his kid-sized bed ("Because you haven't been home long enough to actually sleep in your bed so we could see how well you fit with it anymore," says his mom), she pondered over something and then worked up the guts to ask her husband about it.

"What's wrong with Dennis?" she asked him as she let him lightly trace patterns on her lower back. Reno merely grunted as he shifted his legs so they wouldn't hang so much off of the end of the bed. Kiani nudged him gently and when he didn't respond, she shoved him, almost so he fell onto the floor. Kiani giggled as he picked himself up.

"Nothing's wrong with him. Why, what'd you see?" he asked her.

"He didn't do anything with his glasses," she commented. Reno raised an eyebrow and then let his head hit the pillow as he grabbed his wife around her waist to drag her underneath him. He then snuggled into her chest and sighed. "Well, when someone wears glasses, they usually fiddle with them or push them up a lot. Your brother didn't do any of that. It's like he doesn't need his glasses."

"That's because he _doesn't_ need glasses. Dennis is blind," he mentioned nonchalantly, and he then settled down to sleep. Kiani laid there, her mouth agape. She then voiced her thoughts.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Quiet down!" Maddie yelled through three walls. "Or I'll separate you two!" she threatened. Kiani hunkered down as Reno threw the blankets over the both of them.

"He's been blind ever since I could remember. I think he was blind at birth, but I'm not really sure. But yeah, he can't see. But he can feel a person's presence and objects' presences and he can maneuver around them. He also goes by sound. He's like a bat. Echo-location and all that," Reno replied. A thump then got their attention.

"That's it!" came Richard's voice as his footsteps started coming down the hall.

"We're sleeping! We're sleeping!" The footsteps paused, and then the sound of them retreating made Reno sigh in relief.

"Good!" the patriarch commented and then all was silent again. Reno sighed and then kissed Kiani on the nose.

"Good night," he whispered. "We'll talk more in the morning." Nodding, Kiani snuggled into her husband and both fell asleep. Nothing could awake them, except when Reno jumped up in the middle of the night to punch his younger brother because Axel tried the shaving cream and feather trick on him. Kiani merely turned over in bed and snuggled into her pillow, happily drooling onto it.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what I did with this one. This was the original that I did and the chapter before this was added about a year to two years later. Just because I wanted something leading up to it, heh. So, yes, Axel is Reno's younger brother. He ends up running away from home (in the original universe that's going to take place in the main storyline) and pretends to be a Nobody and ends up in Organization XIII (when whoever asked who he was, he said "I'm just a nobody." They took it as, "I'm just a Nobody." .

Dennis is, in fact, blind. He was also a Turk LOOOOOOONG before Reno ever was. In fact, Dennis was one of the main reasons why Reno became a Turk. :)

Kiani is, in fact, in both this storyline and the original storyline, a Shinra Secretary. Oh god, the crap she has to put up with. And she becomes best friends with Astasia, so that's almost a given.


End file.
